War Takes Family
by Aquathist
Summary: Being reckless in a war does not pay off. Sometimes, the consequences are far worse than imagined. A lesson to this young warrior femme. [TF Prime Universe] [OCs]
1. Chapter 1

"Run!" I hear that simple word. One I cannot fully comprehend at the moment. Run... Run... Wait, run? I'm not going to run away from a battle!

"Freela, I said retreat!" His voice sounds again, but I'm too into the battle to care. My twin guns shoot at the vehicon soldiers coming my way, along with the occasional true Decepticon.

There are gun fires all around me, I'm in the midst of the battle. Two more shots, and I realize the Autobots truly are leaving... Well then, scrap.

Turning on my heel, I decide to listen to that earlier order anyway. Run. I cross my arms before my chest as enemy soldiers are coming in on all sides.

Oh scrap, the ship is already beginning to take off! I direct all off my strenght to my legs now. Can't afford to miss my flight!

A great force then pulls me down, and my white servo's hit the ground in order to catch my body before my vital parts get damaged by the hard metal.

By instinct I turn my waist, glancing up to see that scrapper of a Soundwave. Not good. We were told he never goes in battle unless he needs something. His target right now? Obviously me.

Fire distracts him, giving me the nanocycles to get up. Two insecticons block my way now. Pointing my weapons, I unleash whatever power I have left in them. It was working, too! I quickly found another opening to the ship waiting for us! A leap of faith! I can make that jump!

I go forward, making big steps, almost half jumps, towards the edge of this area. A sharp claw takes hold of my right arm then, quickly taking the other as well, and before I can even fight back I hear a click.

"Freela!" A loud voice booms through the ship as the hatch is closing.

"We cannot wait any longer. She's lost to us." Another says.

There's a small bit of light still, showing the purple and white colored femme being held by Soundwave, cuffs holding her servos in place behind her back. A disappointed and failed look was upon her face, while the bot next to her looks quite pissed at her. He too was secured with cuffs. Then the doors all closed and the ship took off.

He stood there, staring for a moment, before looking at Ironhide. "We never leave a Bot behind!"

"Except when they throw away orders and get themselves captured doing so." The bot was gloaming however. "Lets pray to Primus they do not reveal any secret information."

"You gonna tell Prime the bad news?" The first one said. He was younger and smaller than Ironhide. Less experienced too.

No reply came in voculabary, but his faceplates showed the obvious answer; Ironhide had no choice. After all, he had been in charge.

I glanced around me, observing this hostile scenery. Cons everywhere. The fraggers... Nothing less should be expected. We were entering through the gates of Kaon, their main city and Megatron's headquarters. Barely any Autobots had survived this place. None of us showed any fear, however. We would not give these scrappers that pleasure.

The bridge was long and well guarded. A whole squadron took us inside, Soundwave in front. He seemed so unemotional... There were towers with sniper guards, keeping a close eye on us. I quietly watched them, before turning my head to the bot beside me. Jazz. Why did he have to try and safe my aft again? Always got him in trouble. More than me. On my other side, the right, was a soldier I did not know. He was small but sleek, colored brightly red. Unlike Jazz, who was silver. We were a terrible mix altogether. White and purple from me, silver ans blue from Jazz, then red in all shades from that unknown soldier. I probably made it look bad, being the only femme prisoner as well.

Enough of that ramble, we were in the hole of the predacons, so to say. Decepticons of all kinds, everywhere. Giving us disguated looks, making fun of us, or spitting at the ground. There were those who ignored us as well. Those must be the dangerous ones. They always were. Cons had an ego.

The guards pushed me harshly as I was starting to slow down. They received an angry look from Jazz, but they weren't moved.

Into an elevator, through more corridors, another lift. This place was made to confuse intruders, wasn't it?

Eventually we came to a halt.

They took the unknown soldier, and went past the corner.

"Lord Megatron..." It sounded. "This is the first of the prisoners we were able to capture on the battlefield today..."

That voice... Had I heard it before? Probably not... But to know Megatron was in there sent shivers down my spinal cords. I had all reason to fear him... And as I was certainly no match for him...

Regrets began to take in, and my strong facade was falling down like a door opening.

Jazz was taken inside. His name and rank was stated, after which a pleased grunt.

It would be my turn soon. I wanted to get out of there, but as I looked around for an escape I realized there truly was none. Not in this place. Megatron would chase me down, catch me easily.

I felt digits pressing in my back, and I hesitantly walked inside.

"Last but certainly not least, Optimus Prime's sparkling, Freela."

The moment I saw him, something hard hit my neck and I fell forward, knees catching me easily. I regained my straight posture in that sitting position, glancing up at the huge warlord before me. His feautures were even more intimidating when seeing the real deal. So far I had known him from military reports and lessons, along with stories from my creator... But this was far worse. Every night I would tell Optimus "I am not afraid ", but now I could tremble.

His bright red optics stared down at my now rather fragile body. It felt as if he bore right through my armor, into my spark.

"Freela. We meet at last..." His tone was dark, yet... amused? I think that's the right word.

A frown formed on my faceplates, a defiant look crossing it. "I wish we never would. Except maybe the day when you fall."

"Fierce." His servo's intertwined behind his back, and the mech straightened to show his obvious authority. "I expect no less from the offspring of Elita One and Optimus Prime."

My optics simply kept glaring up at him. People judged me for being their sparkling, but I didn't really mind. I simply feared I would suffer from great torture at the hands of Megatron. He would use me against my creators, wouldn't he?

"You're far more reckless, nontheless. Just like Orion Pax once was..."

Was there a hint of sadness in his eyes? Probably not. I wish they would become friends again, but I could never trust Megatronus... Not anymore.

"Orion Pax... My father before he became a Prime..." I acknowledged I knew who he was talking about, but my optics did drop a little.

"Does that name sadden you?" The mech crouched slightly, just so he could scare me far more. His huge form covered all of my sight.

I turned away slightly, but he used a digit to move my chin back to him. "Answer me!" His voice boomed.

I flinched, shock visible on my face. How could this mech so easily break through my emotional barriers? "If he never became one, there would be no war!"

"So you admit it was his fault?" His teeth were bared, sharp and pointy. Belonged to a true villain.

"No! No, no... It was yours!" A nerve was hit. How could he blame Optimus, the most peaceful bot out there who wished no war. Far from that, really. He was fighting for peace! "You had to be ugrateful and blame him for everything! Just because you couldn't become a Prime when you asked to! Pathetic..."

After having said that, and realizing what I did to who, shut my optics tightly, expecting great pain. Never came...

Instead, a gentle brush against the side of my faceplate was my punishment. Far worse than a slap, and he knew it. I staggered back, but his other servo took a tight hold of my back.

"Ahh, I know you far better than you would expect, Freela." His face came dangerously close.

My feelings were between a blush and shooting him in the chest. If I could. Arms were still locked. Blush it was.

He chuckled so everyone could hear.

"You fragger leave her alone!" Jazz had his voice strong, but even I knew he must be afraid. This was no game anymore. Life or death, depending on our actions.

"Starscream, lead the others out. I wish to speak with the princess in private..."

Princess? Terrible nickname. Call me a Prime instead.

That attitude of mine wasn't visible, however. Though angry, there was nothing I could do.

He knew, and enjoyed it. Loved it even.

As soon as the others were all gone, the warlord stood again. "Tell me, Freela... What has your creator told of me?"

Was that true interest or did he further want to mock Optimus? I had no idea... Best I could do was answer anyway. "Optimus Prime told me what happened between you two. He told me of the war you started..."

"He did not want you to be involved, did he?"

'Nasty fragger. Don't you dare go there.' I told myself. Trying to exploit a weakness in our relationship.

"It's Optimus. He doesn't want anyone to fight." No way I could ignore his question. His whole form screamed for me to obey, did I wish to ever see said creator again.

"I've been told that he wanted you to pursue a more... Peaceful job on this planet." That smug grin really is starting to get on my nerves. Everything about him was.

How did he know, anyway? Who told him? "...Yes."

"So honest!" Megatron really was taking pleasure in this.

"Prime told me to never lie, unlike you!" My optics narrowed now. It received me a backhand to the cheek, having me yelp out of surprise. The power behind just that made me fall to the side, laying awkwardly as I couldn't get up anymore. Stupid handcuffs.

The mech indeed took great satisfaction in torturing the sparkling of his nemesis so. A sparkling Prime had not expected, but accepted anyway. How could he not? That spark was too soft. So was this femme's. Reckless, young, naive... Yet tried to appear a warrior.

"How would he reply of he realized you were dead, femme?" A question that too would hold a great answer. Eager he was to hear the answer.

She mumbled, trying to get in a better position. "He would be saddened, but leave the past behind..."

Oh yes, sadness was in there, but Megatron was all too pleased. "He would not avenge his beloved sparkling, now would he?"

"Means there's no use in killing me." Freela answered, only now noticing the energon that leaked from her small frame and onto the metallic floor of the huge building. They were on the highest floor, and there was a sight over the whole of Kaon.

"Don't worry, I have a far more... original idea." The mech turned his back to her, unafraid for he had nothing to fear, and contacted someone else unknown to Freela.

"Knockout! Get up here with a femme's armor, and quickly! A prisoner needs to be... Redisigned. If you catch my drift..." By saying that, his helmet turned slightly to observe her every expression.

Which was fright. More than that. She was shivering. He could make the sparkling of Prime tremble in fear by mere words.

She knew what they meant; torture. Painful, and with no reason. Her creator had warned her for this, but Freela never took it too serious. She was sure she was too quick to catch. But now...

A large claw, one belonging to Megatron, slipped under her breastplate to pull her up. With the other he swiftly removed her bounds.

Freela quickly shot up, her wrists sliding and transforming into two guns. With what she had got, she began to shoot. He didn't even flinch. As if there was nothing there.

Freela felt hopeless. She averted to getting her hands back and trying to hit and wriggle out of his grip while he made his way to a certain chair in the room. Again, there was no real response from the warlord, besides a menacing smirk.

He threw her into the chair, using only two digits to keep her in there. Two was all he needed. This femme was weak. He pressed a few buttons, and before she knew it, her wirsts and ankles were tied again. To the chair, this time.

More struggle came from her. She wanted to get out! Her body silenced as another, bright red mech, joined them in the room. Two droids followed, carrying large boxes full of materials.

Freela moved back into the seat, as if wishing she could disappear into a puff of smoke. Oh, she wished so hard she could. Her mind was praying for Primus as the two Cons seemed to discuss the tools needed.

Not too long after they neared her small body. Now it had soft features, somewhat like Elita's. That would soon change. All of them knew it.

There was one thing Freela was sure of; she would not beg. Not for relief, and certainly not for death. Whatever was planned, they would not stop.

"This will hurt... Only a bit very much." The red mech, who honestly didn't look bad to her, simply creepy, stepped forward as his servo changed into some sort of saw.

Her screams began quickly after.

"Optimus... I bring grave news..." The black colored and bulky formed Ironhide slumped into the command centre where the Prime stood tall before the window, looking over Cybertron. Or, that which was left.

"What is it, Ironhide?" The biggest mech of them all, in this room, turned. The others listened, but continued their work. Not their business.

"Freela... We lost her to the Decepticons in battle." Ironhide began, averting his optics to the ground as he found it terrible too. He had to leave her behind. "They took her as a prisoner."

Prime's feautures showed remorse, but he contained it still. Everyone else in the room? They were fixed on their leader now.

"You want me to send the wreckers to her rescue?" Those were always willing to encounter such dangers.

"No." The red and blue Prime raised his hand to back his order up. "Do not let this news spread. We do not wish for any unnecessary losses."

Ironhide simply nodded his head in agreement to that. These were words they could not throw away, for the Prime was dead serious.

"If the Decepticons have her, she will be dead by now. Or worse... Thank you for informing me, my friend." Optimus placed a servo on Ironhide's shoulder, then left the room in dead silence.

Some stared after him, unsure of what the Prime's real opinion and feelings on the matter were.

Many hours of pain later, probably more than a day, Knockout finally finished up the last line. It sealed the Decepticon symbol upon her 'new' chestplate.

"All done." He raised to his feet, adoring his work for a bit.

Megatron smirked, "Freela... Open those pretty optics of yours." Pretty, because they belonged to a Decepticon warrior. Their design, not her old one's anymore that had resembled Prime's.

She did as asked, her purple lights dim as she shoke in obvious pain. Knockout had cleaned her armor from the Energon, but her inner wounds were still there, as well as the mental scars that kept on growing each second that passed.

"You are dismissed, Knockout." The lord roared, but not angrily.

The doctor left as ordered. Megatron's digits pushed a button again, freeing Freela from the bounds once more.

The femme, seeing a chance of escape, launched out of her seat, just to fall right after again. These new legs... It felt wrong.

She lay before the feet of that terrible person, who grabbed her upper arm and jerked her up into a normal posture. "You shall wear this armor with proud, Freela. Understood?"

Her new purple optics glowered at him, her claw covering the symbol on her chest. How she wished to scratch it off, but that would hurt intensly! Not to mention the danger it would bring to her spark. "I could never wear this symbol with proud..."

"I shall teach you."

That smirk, the way she knew that he was telling the truth with every fragging word he said... It was painful.

"I took you from your creator. Never again shall you look like /him/."

Cold chills again. He was so right. She did not look like him anymore. But... Her voice remained the same! Megatron could not change that! Ha!

A little smile appeared at that realization, one that the warlord catched onto. "Ah yes... Your voice box is still a problem. How silly of me not to see that before."

Such sarcasm. The femme cowered back away from him, receiving another pull that made her bump into his chest. Hard.

Freela tried to keep her sadness in, but it became difficult.

A sharp digit began to trace the plating on her throat. Freela turned her optics up to face his', a begging look in them. If she kept her voice now, not beg as she promised, then she never even could again.

The metal made a soft screeching sound as it digged in, being painfully slow and accurate. He must have done it before...

Freela began to sob, soon scream, then all sound died down. In the hand of the warlord was a small box, along with a lot of wires attached to it. Blue energon leaked from it, as well as her throat.

She reached up to feel the empty spot, screaming in pain if only she could manage a sound. This was truly cruel. He took her whole being... Within one night.

The mech was all too happy with it, as well. "This shall be a nice trophee for my collection." That toothy smirk again.

Freela furiously began to claw at him. Megatron had no problem fending her off. Why would he make her new body powerful when she did not deserve it?

"Dreadwing." He made sure the comlink was open. "Put this prisoner away for me."

I stared at the iron bars, the eerie silence all around me. At least I could still see and hear. Speaking, however... I was struck hard by the removal of my voice box. Not only my outside had changed, but I knew my spark had too. Never before had I been through serious torture of any kind. Optimus had taken good care of me.

Ah, Optimus... I wish I could apologize to him for not following the advice he gave. He wouldn't even recognize me now.

Elita One... She must be worried to death. Both would soon have me dead...

I need to get out and tell them. Explain what had happened this terrible night.

If only... I had run like Ironhide ordered.

Energon leaked from my optics.

Was there a way to escape?

_~Few Days Later~_

"Lord Megatron, the prisoner is leaving Kaon. Orders?"

"Let her go, Dreadwing..." The warlord watched the screen on which she was seen making her way out.

"Even if she makes it to Optimus, he will believe we sent a Decepticon in her place to deceive him."

"Understood."

**[] This is just another try-out. I wrote it in the car on my phone, so sorry for any wrong phrases or spelling errors. Too lazy to re-read it... ^^; Tell me what you think, and if I should continue! **

**Yes, I'll be getting to Destined to Betray! []**


	2. Chapter 2

I was low on energon, very low even, but my will kept my systems going. I was on the border of Autobot territory. Why didn't I think of saving Jazz as well? The poor guy was still stuck in that horrible prison.

No matter, I was too far away now. After all, I could always return for the one who called himself my guardian. Probably an order Optimus had given him...

Right now, I understood why. Now my digits were made sharp, my colors dark, and my whole armor strong and full of spike like shapes. If I had listened, this wouldn't have happened.

Shots came my way, as I looked like no Autobot anymore, and my claws were raised into the air to show I meant no harm.

It was then that my legs could not carry my scratched up form anymore, and I fell to my knees with servos still raised.

The main Autobot guard came closer to me, his body big and tall. Probably not the fastests, but better at standing his ground when in a hand to hand combat situation than a slender one would be. His colors were a dark blue, as well as some orange mixed in. He would be quite intimidating, if one didn't know that Autobots show mercy unlike the Decepticons.

A rough hand grabbed my arm, and I was led inside the base like a prisoner. Shameful... I knew these walls like no other, but they did not know me. It was far less of a maze than Kaon was, but that might be because I lived here most of the time. Only few corridors I did not know, because I never had a need of being there.

All the way I was silent and complied... Speaking would be my way out of this, but I had no voice anymore. Megatron had taken whatever I had that was myself, only my thoughts remained.

The dark blue and bulky mech led me into a prison of some sort. More like a room that would be locked from the outside, so I could wait for one of the higher ranks. The place wasn't too bad. It held a berth, and was clean. Nothing more than that, however.

Ironhide was the one receiving the honor of interrogating me a little while later.

"What is it you want, Con?" There was no trust in that tone of his', probably assuming this was a trap.

I opened my mouthplates to speak, but no sound came. Why did I bother to try? Perhaps to show him I could not explain? Perhaps because I was too used to my voicebox, and wanted to have some more pity on myself?

"Great, we got a silent one." The weapons expert crossed his arms, shaking his head while doing so.

Others could listen, then, if he made a statement like that. Listen to our conversation from who knows where.

I felt my spark ache at this grief I felt. How I wished to explain! Maybe writing was an option? That wasn't a bad idea, really...

One of my digits began to carve into the table before me.

'I am Freela.'

Daring to glance up, I saw disbelief and confusion at first, before loud laughter came.

"Don't try to trick us." Ironhide was more amused than worried. "You hear that? She's claiming to be Prime's daughter!"

My head hung in defeat. There was only a small chance I could actually convince them, but a small chance I was willing to take. Only risks involved were that I could get myself killed, but hey, neither Autobot nor Decepticon territory was safe for me at this point, was it?

'I wish to see Optimus Prime.' said my next carving. Maybe he would believe me...

The Prime had come, no emotion shown as ever. The femme was given a pad so she could type her sentences instead of having to carve it. That would only ruin the table.

"Explain to me what you think has happened?" His voice was loud and demanded respect.

Freela began to type in Cybertronian, then turned the pad for him to read. 'I was captured. Megatron had my body changed so you would not recognize me. He also took my voice box so my voice was no prove.'

"Hmm..." A deep grunt came from the red and blue bot, who seemed to analyze this situation. "What is the purpose of having me not recognize Freela?"

Oh, the femme was angered to hear him talk about her in third person. As if she wasn't really there! A frown had formed in obvious fury, yet all it did was give her a more Decepticon-like look.

'To bring you grief.'

"Freela would be executed in public, does he wish to hurt my spark." The Prime sat with his fingers entwined as he stared intently at the one in front of him.

They were still in the same prison like room, and Ironhide stood at the door for security. Both Freela and Optimus Prime had taken a seat, so they could discuss the matter. It was more like a diplomatic meeting than an interrogiation. No hard feelings between the two, but no trust either.

'Optimus, look into my spark! It is me, Freela!' She was starting to get hopeless here. How many times did it need to be repeated? What prove did she have besides the telling the true story?

"However much I would like for her to be returned, I am afraid that as of right now, I cannot believe you." The Prime knew that Megatron would play with his feelings. His spark said that this femme told the truth, but it was most likely false hope given to him. Anyone's feelings would be confused if something so dear was taken from them, and anyone would want to believe a statement like this. He could not take any risks. Especially not now they received word just a little while ago, from Jazz nontheless, that Freela had been murdered and an unknown spy send to the Autobot base with exactly this story. Something Megatron did not wish for the Autobots to figure out.

'Why do you not believe me?' Her face was enough to make that inquiry, but the writing would add to it.

The mech sighed, leaning back in his chair to think of what to say, while taking in her optics. They did not belong to his sparkling. "We received word of Freela's demise..." At these words his own faceplates saddened along with hers. They both sat in silence, no other Autobot daring to speak either. The sadness on their leader's face was real. That from the Con's? Not so much, they thought.

Was there anything else Freela could do? She saw no option anymore. Nothing she said would do.

The Prime, however, was quite sure of what actions needed to be taken. He would not kill an innocent Cybertronian, and as this spy seemed rather... young, he would not rely upon interrogation either. It wasn't like Megatron to leave sensitive information in the hands of someone send to the Autobots. This one seemed like a femme recruited just for this task, nothing more, nothing less. Prime would be lenient this time.

"You shall be escorted out of the Autobot territory. If you return, we are forced to hold you in custody." The leader explained what would happen to her, so she would not be afraid of execution. He would offer a place in their ranks, but that was what she wanted. Being a Deception, her loyalty most likely rested with Megatron himself. Once out of their territory, the femme could decide to run from Megatron's wrath or face it like a true Decepticon. Only that decision proved who she was faithful to.

Her optics dimmed a little. Why had she been so reckless before? Really, she felt like a completely different person now. Different armor, different faceplates, different optics even, and no voice. No voice...

Before, all she had wanted was to get out of base and fight. Now her only need was to be with her creators again, but she couldn't. When she had the chance, she didn't. Now that there was no hope left, she craved it. How ironic.

"I hope you will make the right decisions." Prime's last words before he stood and left the room.

Freela sighed deeply, glancing up at Ironhide who already came closer and cuffed her, just to be sure. "Once you're on the border, we'll be releasing you. What happens next is your own business."

So it happened. With at least four guards she was escorted past security, outside the base, through the buildings, all the way past the front lines of defence as well, and eventually reaching an open space where Ironhide removed her cuffs. The blue light of it disappeared with the sound of energy dying.

"You're on your own now, kid." Ironhide spoke, though he obviously didn't feel bad for her.

Wasn't he the one who had warned her things like this could happen, did she not follow orders? Oh, he would love to tell her now that he had been right and she should've listened, Freela was sure.

It took a bit of hesitation, but eventually she made a step forward. Another then, and one more. Towards the huge buildings in the distance. This base of the bots had been the closest they could get to Kaon.

Kaon. That name would hunt her forever now, wouldn't it? The place where Freela died... Yes, the place where she died.

The femme crossed her arms, her head hanging as she slowly but surely made her way back to that terrible place.

Megatron had an offer that would always be open. Now, Optimus Prime would never believe a Decepticon to be his daughter... She was a Decepticon though. In everyone's eyes, Freela was dead. The war still raged, and outsiders would have their lives taken by Decepticons eventually. The only place where she could actually go was to the mech who took everything from her.

Her digits fidgeted a bit with her silver armor. Nothing about it looked new, but the scars obviously weren't made in battle. Too bad. Battle scars told a story of bravery and honor.

My whole body was twitching that night. I had succesfully reached Kaon, and no questions were asked by most drones. Others looked at me, a bit unsure, but shrugging it off. It was easy to enter Kaon looking like a Decepticon... I never even knew this technology was possible, to change the appearance of a Cybertronian completely. I had heard of replacing arms and legs but... Optics? Faces? Spark chambers?

Yes, they had digged around my spark... It had been so terrible. Memories flashed through my head again. My screams so loud, and the pain unbearable. Miraculous enough, my spark had not been extinct. Makes me wonder if they even knew for sure that I would survive the procedure.

Survive is a big word... My spark was all that really remained. My body changed, my mind changed, my whole being changed. Only my feelings stayed, but they were slowly starting to numb already. To push away the pain of being rejected... By my own creator.

Optimus Prime.

The only one that I could really trust with huge problems. That mech always knew what to do. Always. No exceptions.

He must've lost his way, not seeing me in well... me. Or not me. It is rather confusing.

After longer than I excepted, I finally see the guards coming towards me. They are heavily armed, but walk slowly. Carefully.

I stand still, and stare at them. Waiting patiently for them to retrieve me, and guide me into the same elevator I had entered the first time I came here.

That meant I was going to see Megatron again.

Only the thought made me freak out. I began to scratch at the doors to open now. How I tried to scream at it to open, making the guards behind me snigger and laugh.

I wasn't strong enough to get away. What was I doing here, anyway? Had I lost my mind, going to Kaon again?!

The doors opened, making me fall foward onto my knees. They didn't leave me time to get up, dragging me by my arms into the same room where I had been tortured both mentally and physically.

"Ah, it is good to see you again, Freela." He had his back turned, so he did not really see me. Or did the mech? I never really knew.

"Or must I call you differently, now that you have obviously been rejected?" That mocking tone of his'. If only I could hit him in the face...

I gritted my teeth, and my optics became mere slits. How did you know? I wished to ask. Maybe I was sent here as a spy?

"I know Optimus as if he is my brother..." His huge form turned now, and I felt like cowering away once more. My whole look of determination was gone once more. "He would not risk his sparkling, and send her back here. Therefore, you must have been rejected by your creator. He believes you are dead, doesn't he?"

A slow nod I could give to that, my optics dim and looking towards the ground. He summed that all up quite well. Probably had it all planned.

"I can only assume that you wish to join our cause, now that the Autobots do not want you anymore."

Looking up, I saw his smirk. One of great victory and pleasure. Anyone would proably feel like that, having their nemesis' sparkling at your feet in defeat, and wishing to pledge loyalty to you instead.

"Well?"

He probably waited for some sort of confirmation.

I wriggled out of the hold of the guards, but only because Megatron allowed it through a gesture. Now, I needed a pad to write on. Or something to carve my words in. Here, I did not dare ruin their precious metal.

As if reading my mind, the mech turned to his left, walking off slowly towards the computer screen and setting it up to his desires. "You have something to say. Something I wish to hear." Then, he stepped away, his arm open towards the screen to let me type.

Even when I tried to glower at him, my fear had me fail. I focused on my writing instead, putting down slowly: 'I do have one condition. Or more like a request.'

"Spit it out, youngling." While saying that, I felt one of his servo's on my right shoulder. I quietly turned my head to look at it, noticing how big that was as well.

I knew I wouldn't grow anymore, and that thought scared me. He was huge. Optimus was as well, but... differently. More reassuring and protective.

Shaking my head just a little, I continued to write. 'I wish to be trained and taken care of personally by...' That last part was hard to do. I tried to muster all of my courage. 'you.'

My optics turned away at that last word, fearing his wrath. I gained a chuckle. Everytime I think I anger him, it's the exact opposite.

"Only if you can accept your new place, as well as a new name. No longer shall you be known as Freela, the sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita One." He sounded all too pleased with explaining this to me. "You shall be Phoenus, mighty apprentice to Lord Megatron himself!"

That was a hard thing to take. New name... New identity. I still did not look at him, but my digits slowly slid over the screen. ' e'

Hardest thing to say. Ever. It might prove useful, however. Getting close to Megatron himself? No matter how painful that would be... Training couldn't hurt more than that torture, now could it be? And submitting to him was never more painful than being rejected by my own creator. Something that took it's fine time sinking in.

"Very well then, Phoenus. From today on, you shall wear the Decepticon symbol with proud, will you not?"

I could feel his face dangerously close. Softly squaking, I turned further away.

"How innocent you are, youngling. That will soon enough change."

Which was when he finally backed off, letting my shoulder go as well. All I wanted to do was curl up and die, maybe... Still hoping I could be with my creator again. So many things had changed in just a few days...

"Now that Freela is dead, you may consider me your creator, Phoenus." His words never stopped to mock. "After all, it was I who made you into who you are now. I created you."

Never did I move, too ashamed to be seen, and too afraid to be heard. All I had to vent was inside my own thoughts.

Once again, he was close, this time straight behind me. I could even see his face in the window behind the screen.

"I almost forgot. Your memories gained us some interesting information. Soon the base that lies so close to Kaon will fall, along with most of your former Autobot friends."

He left it at that. Thank Primus he did. The mech had turned to another screen, speaking to someone who's name I did not hear. Right now, I heard nothing but myself shout at me in my head. How could I have let this happen?! Soon they'll be dead and it'll all be my fault!

**[] I don't like the beginning of this chapter... I didn't have the patience to stick with the Autobots, I guess... Mehh. At least the part with the Decepticons is better. []**


	3. Chapter 3

"Move it!"

Following the instructions, she does, running from one side of the area to the other, touches the wall, and back again. Speed. They were practicing speed.

"Don't you dare show weakness!" A shot followed those words, having her duck out of the way.

This was tiring. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore, and yet she continued. Terrible new form it was.

The area was dark, and looked somewhat like an arena. Abandoned, though. The shape was an oval, with bleachers that seemed to be broken down. An open roof made her able to look at the stars in the sky, having her wish to be home soon.

Megatron was turning out to be far more terrible than expected. It had only been a short time, but her form was already covered in scratches and dents that Knockout had to get out time and time again.

His mega form stood in the only open entrance to this cold looking place, making sure there was no escape for as long as she couldn't fly.

And she never would be able to... Unlike most Decepticons, my form wasn't capable of flying. Being the sparkling to two ground based Cybertronians and all that. Megatron also refused to give her flight abilities, for it would make escape far more easier for her. He didn't want her to get out of his range of sight. That much was pretty clear.

A burning sensation upon her midback had her fall fowards onto the rough metal which was called a floor.

"You think too much." He held his weapon pointed at her still, his face serious as he looked her over. "Get up."

Seeing no other option than to oblige, she placed her claws onto the ground. Her legs trembled as she put pressure onto her joints. Fingers scratched the ground more as she felt pain everywhere, and a soft squak once more left her faceplates.

"Did you not hear what I said?!" The threatening sound came from the warlord who sauntered closer, never taking his bright red optics off of her slender body.

A sobbing sound came from her broken voicebox, glancing up at him in fear. Her arms gave up, making her crash chin first into the hard canvas again.

At least the weapon lowered, but he sank through his knees to get a better view of his broken apprentice. "Pathetic."

The insults came so often that she felt like a piece of old rust by now. He wasn't giving her a break, he never told her she had done well... No, he always stated that she was unable to do the easiest of things.

His left arm slid underneath her small form, lifting her from the ground. Her body dangled weakly, having no strenght left.

Dim optics stared as the grey passed by into an even darker area. She wasn't fighting him as he carried her away, rambling on about how she had failed him once again.

This was her limit, and he wasn't satisfied with it at all. They had to expand borders.

Eventually, he reached a door, one that only opened to a password that she didn't know. Soon it was opened, and he stepped inside, roughly throwing her form onto the berth.

With a clang, she hit it, staring at the ceiling now. As grey as the rest of this place seemed to be.

A soft beeping came from the far side of the room, but she didn't bother looking. Probably an alarm system telling her it was still activated.

She squaked to complain and sigh, but again, that high pitched noise was all she managed.

"I had high hopes for you, Phoenus. They seem to be misplaced."

The next thing she heard was probably him turning and leaving her be. This assumption was confirmed as the door closed, a soft click following that meant the lock was activated once more.

Later that evening, after a long recharge, she had walked over to a small computer screen. It would enable her to call Megatron, but she had no idea why she would ever want that.

Her servo's lingered before the touch screen, unable to press a button. Did she really want him to return? Want him to know she was awake, but sore and unable to do anything but walk?

A little bit of energon leaked down her mouth, and she quickly wiped it away using a digit.

This was the part where she'd expect Optimus to burst in at any moment, rescuing her from the big bad robots as he had always promised her he'd do. Not now, though... To him, she was dead.

To Megatron... She was scrap.

An urge to prove him wrong lingered. If a Prime could accept her, so could this leader of the Decepticons!

That thought had her press the button to call him. She would not be known as a failure!

"What is it?" His voice was harsh, as if he was busy.

Now how would she reply? Squaking? It simply stayed quiet on her side.

"Phoenus, do not waste my time..." A threat, wasn't it?

She tried to say she wanted to continue her training, but random noises was all she managed.

The line closed at that.

Was he coming or not?

Her damaged body sat down on the berth, staring intently at the door. She looked like a predator waiting for it's prey... Yet a very weak predator that would probably be eaten alive once it entered.

After a long while, he did finally come. Phoenus stared at his huge form that entered. That wouldn't stop scaring her.

"Get up."

That Con was impatient. She quickly stood, wiping away another bit of energon from her face.

He threw her a small can that had been hidden in his hand, and as she catched it in both of hers, it seemed to be a bit of Energon. Enough to keep her going. Purple optics glanced up in confusion to meet his intimidating red ones.

The mech explained in an annoyed manner. "We do not want you dying on the battlefield, now do we?"

With a shake of the head, she quickly began to fiddle with the can, trying to open it. Decepticon technology was so much different than that of the Autobots.

"How many times do I need to repeat myself? We do not have all day." He grasped the can away from her, swiftly opening the can and holding it out to Phoenus.

She would say thank you, but her lack of voice did not allow that. Instead, she silently bowed her head and took it, quickly chugging all of the Energon down her throat. Burn it did, for she hadn't completely healed yet from when he ripped open her voice box and took out it's most important piece.

As soon as she was done, she held the can up, unsure of what to do with it. The mech took it, crushed it, then threw it into a dispenser that was hidden within the walls.

Without any more words, he turned. Phoenus knew to follow him out, and towards the Decepticon command centre.

Many had to look twice to see who it was. Right, that new femme... Only few were informed of who she had been before.

The constant observation made her uncomfortable, having her stay close to Megatron who wandered past the many stations towards the front of the room. He would be greeted by bowing Cons.

How could they respect a mech like that? Phoenus had to wonder. Anger filled her, for she knew how they thought about Optimus Prime, the one who truly deserved the respect.

"Soundwave, status report?" Megatron was occupied by the tall and slender Con that she knew to be Soundwave.

It gave her a bit of time to look around. Lights everywhere from the computers... They were weapon controls, flight leaders, strategic... stuff. Whatever it all held. She had been too occupied with field battle to really care for all of this.

About fifty Decepticons were in this large hall, about twenty of them being guards. Talk about overprotective. The real challenge is to get in here, for it was in the middle of Kaon. Not a whole lot of Autobots returned from this place in one piece...

Look at her, she had become this. Phoenus. No longer Freela.

That thought was still painful, making her hand rest on her chest. All that remained was the spark...

'Optimus...' She spoke inside of her head, where the only one that could hear it was her. 'Elita...' If only they had acces to her head as well... 'I am so very sorry for disobeying Iron Hide... I learned my lesson.'

"Phoenus!"

Loud squaks of surprise and fear were the response he got, before she spun around and glanced up at the mech.

"Pay attention." He narrowed his optics dangerously. "It would be a shame to leave you here when we go to crush the Autobots' base."

Right, that's what he was planning to do... Her faceplates saddened, and her gaze once again fell away from him and onto the ground. At least this floor was a bit more fancy, with shapes and lights following the path to the exit.

"Do not be saddened." His claw patted the top of her head. Well, as far as it could. She had to antenna's on either side of her helmet, and his servo was too big to get in-between them. "This shall truly rid you of your past."

Everything was a game to him, was it not?! She felt angered, furious even, but there was nothing to do. Yet she could not control herself as she pushed away his hand. No mech like that would touch her in a way that Optimus would!

The leader seemed somewhat offened, yet pleased at the same time. "Your growing a backbone, finally. I had wondered when this would happen..." There was an eerie growl hidden in that sentence.

She grumbled, and indeed all that came out were grunts of some sort. Which hurt her throat, by the way, making a squak come after as well as silence. Her claws had shot up to softly carress the painful spot.

"There is no speaking up to me, Phoenus. You shall learn this quick enough, I assume. Seeing you have no voice." Megatron chuckled darkly.

She glowered, before turning her attention to Soundwave. The way he stood there was scary. Staring at her, with no eyes to do it with. He was fine with everything Megatron did, wasn't he?

Phoenus carefully threaded towards one of the unused computers, wishing to speak. Too many things went through her head, and there was no way of outing it without writing it down.

An expression of pure anticipation was on the warlord's features now. What could this femme possibly want to tell him? Sarcasm intented.

'My Lord, I wish to apologize for failing you so often.' These were the words she could put down before backing off a little.

He stepped closer, leaning over her to read her words. The mech smirked darkly. "You better prove to me, then, that you are worth my precious time. I might just hand you over to someone else more fitted to train a weakling like you."

That hit her in the spark like an arrow, even if she didn't know why. Wasn't it good to get away from him? However, a part of him... reminded her of Optimus? No, that could not be true...

'I... am sorry. I shall not fail you.' Words written that she could not promise.

"Ah, we shall see, dear Phoenus." Each and everytime he would use kind words, there was a lot of hate in his voice.

'Try me.' A bit of Freela sounding through. That femme had never backed out of a challenge.

"Hmm... That might be a good idea." A glint she could not identify was in his optics then as they lit up for a second. "Tomorrow you shall fight Starscream. Win this, and I might have some respect for you."

In truth, he never would. It was simply fun to toy with Freela until she broke down before him, begging him to just end her unimportant existence. And he would, before the eyes of his defeated Nemesis. Nice daydreams that filled the mech with joy and satisfaction.

To Phoenus, however, things were a bit different. Even if she had no idea where to go, what to do... She would prove to this mech she was worth to be a Decepticon now. If it truly was what Primus had intented for her as a destiny. Maybe it would prove to turn out well?

'I accept.' She wrote then.

That mech was clever. There were many questions she wished to ask him about the time he was Megatronus. In these past days, she had gotten interested in what happened in his opinion.

Useless thoughts. The leader turned to the huge window that showed Decepticons patrolling the centre of the city, as well as workers and seekers.

Phoenus stood beside him, but kept her distance. This mech had such an uncomfortable air around him...

Staring at the sky once more, she promised herself. One day she'd get wings like the seekers, and fly far far away. Perhaps to another planet. Anywhere but here, where misery was all she had left. Hope had to be created from the smallest of things, and this she found to be a good idea. Get wings and fly...

**[] Did anyone else realise the first letters of the title spell WTF? I just noticed not too long ago. It's weird, but fits... I'm sure Freela is still wondering what the heck has happened to her life! **

**Reviews would be appreciated! Thank you all for following, reading, favoriting, and all of that! Love ya! []**


End file.
